


Black Blood Love

by Blade_of_Slash (Halkyon_Blade)



Series: Intimate Exercises (It's Just Porn, Really...) [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: ...propably, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Male Slash, Okay enough taggs for now, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyon_Blade/pseuds/Blade_of_Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony and some passionate sex. That's all, really. Just plain, filthy pwp. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Blood Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been challenging myself to write more and more detailed sexual transactions without cowering out. This is the third of those exercises. Please be kind people. xP

He felt the warm lips caress the soft skin on his neck, leaving no space untouched, unmarked. A needy moan escaped him, the heat from the other body sending shivers down his spine, making him crave for more, imagining all those lips were capable of, the pleasure they promised. He arched his back without realizing it, the soft touch making him slowly undone as his partner's lips slowly descended lower and lower. A warm tongue lapped his collarbone leaving behind a cool trail, stark contrast with the heat emanating from his skin. The lips continued their torturing, pleasurable descent. They found a nipple and the tongue joined once again, tasting the sensitive skin around it making it harden more with each touch. A sharp pain followed by a sound of pure lust from his own lips came as unexpected teeth bit down that nipple, so much more sensitive now. Dark waves of want got send directly between his legs, making him twitch and harden so fast that his breath caught in his throat and he had to close his eyes to concentrate. The warm hand that now slid across his side felt grounding, calming, passionate. And the lips continued their journey downwards, caressing his stomach, abdomen, tongue sliding out to lick at his bellybutton. His senses were a mess, and the now two hands that stroked his skin infuriatingly slow didn't do things any less easy. His own hands were twisted on the red sheets, knuckles white from the strain and the pleasure. And he knew the best hadn't even come yet. The tongue withdrew from his belly and left him feeling cold from the loss of that touch. until it returned. He let out a surprised scream as he felt that wet, warm muscle slide along his hardening flesh, from the shaft to the tip, following that oversensitive vein that got even more visible the harder he got. His pale flesh was now flushed, his head pressed harder on the soft pillow as that twisted mouth continued it's devilish teasing. Precum was now freely flowing from the tip of his cock, flowing down in big drops and making him wet. The tongue trailed one of those drops as low as it went, until just before it reached the edge it swept it up and licked it up to the tip. A loud gasp escaped him as it slipped in the slit, making his body unable to do anything else than twich harder with each touch and shiver uncontrollably with pleasure. At least that's what he thought, until a scorching heat enveloped his member.

"Tony!"

He screamed his lover's name with what breath he managed to muster as that wicked mouth worked it's best to pleasure him. He felt the other man smirk, as much as he could with his mouth full of cock and the hummed answer that followed send vibrations of sensation throughout his whole body, making him gasp and twist his hands to the sheets until he was sure he would rip them. The brown haired head started slowly going up and down on his member, tongue dancing around him. He reached one trembling hand to weakly grab at those soft strands, trying not to put any force, to restrain himself from violently pushing deeper in that hot cavern, fucking that mouth until he came undone. Teeth softly scraped the underside of his member and he could not hold back from snapping his hips forward, in unconscious search of more friction. The other man allowed it, amused laugher vibrating through his whole being. He was close. Too close. He tried giving a warning, but his lover was faster, tongue sliding through his slit once more before he gave a hard suck that left Loki screaming. 

"C- close... So clo...se...!"

Slowly the man lowered, taking the pulsing member deeper and deeper, until his nose was nuzzling the soft hair of his groin. He felt the back of Tony's mouth pulsing around him, warm and soft and so, so good! The man swallowed a couple of times and gave a final, deep suck before Loki was coming hard down his mortal's throat, as the other happily drank everything he had, sucking him dry. When there was nothing left, Tony let the soft member go and folded his arms on-top of Loki's thighs and rested his chin on them. He watched as the god slowly came back to himself, tremors of pleasure slowly coming down, with a cocky smirk on his face. How he loved watching the god come undone by his hand...! Or his mouth. Same thing.

Loki's vision gradualy came back, white spots clearing as he fought to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. As soon as he was in his body again he looked at the other man, drowing in the intensity of that smiling brown orbs burning him with their curious gaze. He reached down and grabbed him, pulling him back up for a bruising kiss, lashing out with tongue and teeth as he sucked at the other's mouth. He deepened the kiss, tasting himself on those shamelessly flushed lips, and damn if that didn't make his placid member twitch back into life again. He reached one hand down to stroke himself back into hardness, and the other to stoke his lover's neglected cock, all the while holding the kiss without braking it's bruising force. Tony was first to break it, pulling back to gather a much needed breath, his eyes glassed out from lust and oxygen deprivation. Loki smirked and pushed him back down, straddling his hips, too impatient to wait anymore. He needed him. Now. He continued stroking himself, as Tony reached out one hand, three fingers trailing Loki's lips, marveling on how red and swollen they had become after the violent kiss. Loki closed his eyes and opened his mouth to suck on the offered fingers, lapping his tongue along and between them, taking care of each one separately. Tony moaned loudly with the sight before him. His thumb lovingly stroked the god's elegant jaw as he removed his fingers, a string of saliva remaining attached to them, connecting them with that eager mouth. With both hands he reached behind the god and gripped the pale, soft cheeks, separating them as he put the wet fingers on that tight ring of muscle. He trailed around it, pocking and stroking but never breaching. Small sounds left Loki's mouth with each touch, but as minutes went by he started getting frustrated. His breathing came out labored and he let out impatient whining gasps. He opened his flaring green eyes to look down on the man, and when their gazes connected, Tony pushed the first finger in. Loki gasped in pain and pleasure, as the muscle gripped and sucked on the finger, but Tony kept pushing deeper and deeper, until it was up to the last knuckle. He let a breathing moment go by to let Loki get used to the sensation, and when the tight muscles relaxed an inch he started moving the finger around, feeling inside Loki, imagining that incredibly tight heat gripping around his cock. He let out a shaky breath at that thought, and shoved in a second finger in haze. Loki cried out and leaned forwards, letting his palms rest on Tony's chest, at both sides of the arc reactor whose soft blue light illuminated his sharp features, making him look like an otherworldly existence. A most beautiful one. His hair framed his pale face as he leaned above Tony, letting the inventor drown into the sight of that face as his fingers fucked him. Brows furrowed in a frown of pleasure, eyes closed shut and lips slightly appart, letting out soft and fast moaning breaths. The inventor smiled, his lover's sight intoxicating, making him even harder with every soft sound that left that mouth. One hand let go of Loki's ass and came up to cup his sharp cheek, the god leaning into the touch like a cat. Tony shoved the fingers deep and hard, scissoring them to prepare his partner as best as he could. Loki shuddered and relaxed, and Tony saw it as his cue for the next move. He removed his fingers and before the other managed to make any sounds of protest he pushed three fingers together and shoved them back in repeating the process all over again. That earned him another series of cries, as his middle finger brushed something. The god screamed then, and leaned in to bite down the tanned skin before him. He sinked his teeth on the soft flesh, and then lapped his tongue over the bite to ease the sting. He repeated the action again and again, as the fingers shoved in and out of him, stretching him. One last shove and then the fingers where gone. He shuddered at the loss, letting a small winning noise escape him as his bites faltered. He didn't have to wait long though, before he felt Tony line up behind him. Before he knew it the head of the cock was already inside him, slowly pushing in, stretching him even more, way more, than before. He let out a loud cry as he unsubtly sat up from Tony's chest, causing the hard member to move even deeper inside him. He trembled as he struggled to keep his balance with his hands still around the reactor, fighting the pain and burn and pleasure that consumed him at the same time. Tony placed his hands on the thin hips and kept pushing slowly, steadily. Loki felt like he was been opened apart and loving it, as the huge cock pushed deep inside of him stretching his insides to impossible lengths. He felt like it was going forever, and was ready to shout for it to stop, when he relised that Tony was finally seated in him to the hilt. Tony paused to allow Loki to get used to the pressure and sensation as he softly stroked his side with his hand. Loki was overwhelmed, the sensitivity from his previous orgasm making the sensations of pain and pleasure so much more intense, that he felt he would come on the spot. He forced his muscles around Tony to relax, and took a few calming breaths, the hand at his side helping him effectively calm down until the pain faded to a dull ache.

"You okay?"

Loki turned his attention back to those brown eyes, now full of concern, and smiled nodding. He leaned in to kiss the soft lips in-front of him, when Tony started moving. His loud moan was muffled by the lips moving in synch with his own, pain forgotten, pleasure overwhelming him once more. Tony simply grinded against him, small movements and rolls of his hips, as they both adjusted and got used to each sensation. A slightly deeper thrust and Loki broke the kiss to toss back his head and gasp out in pleasure. The sound of Loki made the mortal lose it, firmly gripping the god's hips and lifting him up to meet him with an impaling thrust upwards. Loki screamed and cried as each thrust was even deeper, even harder than the last one, until they reached a steady pace. Tony thrust hard in Loki and the god was unable to do anything else that hold on for the ride, rolling his hips with each thrust involuntarily, trying to push the other's cock even deeper inside him. 

"T-Tony...! Ha-rder... Ha-harder...!" 

He choked on his moan as Tony sheathed himself deep in him, drew him close and flipped them so that Loki was sprawled on the red sheets on his back, raven hair a mess around him head. He drew back, his eyes drinking the sight on the naked god below him, until only the tip of the head remained inside. He waited one breath before Loki started squirming impatiently before he thrust back in, hands below Loki's lower back lifting the god to angle himself better, the position allowing him to slip deeper in that amazing heat. He started thrusting with renewed force, the warm hole sucking him in and the lean hips lifting to meet his each thrust as the god writhed on the sheets. He kept one hand below the god, frantic pace never faltering for a second, as he hooked one arm under one of his lover's legs lifting it, placing it on his shoulder and keeping it there, the other leg wrapping around his waist by itself, creating and even better angle than before, while aiming for a certain spot. Loki reached one hand to grip at himself, but Tony swatted it away and reached down to breath in his ear.

"Not yet. I want you to come untouched, to scream my name as you climax with just by my cock fucking your tight ass."

Loki moaned loudly by the filthy words and placed the hand back on the sheets gripping them tightly once more. Tony was close, too close, Loki's tight heat bringing him to his limits. But he was determined to hold on and watch Loki come apart before him. He wanted to witness the expression of utmost pleasure on his lover's beautiful features. Loki suddenly cried out and he knew he had finally found what he was looking for. A mischievous smirk spread across his sweaty face, and made a point of hitting that sweet spot inside of Loki with every hard thrust of his hips.

Loki saw white as he felt Tony hit _something._ His body shuddered and twitched and lost what small control he had left letting himself be guided to completion by the man above him, thrusting hard in him. He felt the familiar heat coiling rapidly in the pit of his stomach and knew it wouldn't be long before it. Indeed, three more deep thrusts to his prostate and a moan from Tony, and he was coming. His back arched from the bed and his face was twisted and lost in the moment as he screamed in ecstasy, his release coating his and Tony's abdomens and his fingers ripping the sheets with the force of their grip. Tony wasn't far behind, as he felt Loki's release and the tight muscle gripped him hard with suddering pressure as he thrust in. It took just a few more thrusts and he was coming hard deep inside of Loki, riding out his release until the tremors subsided and he collapsed on-top of his lover unceremoniously, both straining to find their breaths. 

Loki recovered a bit faster and as soon as he found some strength in him he wrapped his arms around Tony's body and drew him close burring his face on the warm and sweaty chest. Tony took a few deep breaths and with a bit of effort in Loki's tight embrace he removed himself from Loki. They both hissed with the action, and Loki tightened his grip in reflex, though Tony didn't mind at all. On the contrary, he brought his own arms up and let one rest around the god and the other he reached to nuzzle the sweaty yet still impossibly soft hair of his love. They both sighed content in each-other's arms and drank in the smell the other was giving out. The smell of heated sex and pleasure. 

"Shower...?"

Tony asked tiredly although he knew the answer, he partly hoped for it, if only for the mind-blowing shower-sex they would have along with it. They were both filthy, Loki could feel cum dripping out of his hole, but they were too tired to move.

"T’morrow, love... Let us sleep..."

Loki whispered, eyelids already closed by their own volition. Tony smiled and reached one hand to draw the covers on them as much as possible before nuzzling back into Loki's arms.

No Avengers, no SHIELD or Asgard, no Chitauri and evil scepters, no Iron Man and Jotun.  
Just Loki and Tony, Tony and Loki as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
They were both in love and they were both happy for the first time in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~!  
> If you left a comment or review to let me know what you thought about it you'd make me a very happy person! :D  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cheers~!!


End file.
